Drabble: In Control
by gilbertpenis
Summary: AU: Rebekah and Jeremy have been together for a while. After Jeremy turns into a vampire, Rebekah decides to help him learn to feed in a somewhat unconventional manner.


"Wake up, Jeremy…" Rebekah whispered into his ear as they lay in bed. He rolled over and buried his face in the pillow, wanting to avoid the world. He was still a new vampire. He wasn't used to his amplified emotions and senses, so everything was too loud or too bright. Not much seemed normal to him. Rebekah rolled her eyes and groaned in annoyance. She got her pillow and gently hit him with it.

"Get up. We have a long day today."

"And tomorrow will be just as long…" Jeremy mumbled. The blonde sighed sharply and got out of bed. Jeremy tilted his head up as she left the room. He dismissed it and laid his head down again. He closed his eyes and fell into that state where one isn't asleep, nor are they awake.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed when he jumped up, shocked by the cold water that had poured down on him. He looked up and rolled his eyes when he saw Rebekah standing with a bucket of water, a hand on her hip and a satisfied smirk on her lips.

"Come on, I made you some coffee." She said, before walking back out of the room. Jeremy brushed back his wet hair and forced himself to stand up. Walking to the shower, he peeled his soaked clothes off of him and turned the taps on the shower. Stepping under the hot water, Jeremy sighed with relief.

"Hurry up, we have to leave soon!" Rebekah called up from the living room, which earned another roll of Jeremy's eyes.

After a while, Jeremy walked downstairs, now clean and clothed.

"Took you long enough." The blonde spoke without looking at him, instead slipping her foot into a black knee-high boot.

"It's been like twenty minutes, calm down." He said, his tone firm and somewhat irritated. The blonde frowned and walked towards the new vampire.

"Are you mad?" She pouted.

"Yes, I'm mad." He snapped. Rebekah exhaled and nodded.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I just wanted to get going because it seems like every second I wait to teach you to feed, there's less of a chance of you being in control of your hunger."

"I'm still mad."

"And I'm still worried, so let's go." The Original held her hand out for Jeremy, smiling at him weakly. Her smile faded as he walked past her to the door. The youngest Mikaelson took a deep breath and forced herself to regain composure. She didn't need them to be fighting today. It would be hard enough already without him being angry at her and not wanting to listen. She just hoped things wouldn't get even worse today.

"You're lucky I'm letting you feed on human blood. Stefan forced your sister to start on _animals_… You know, I never really got the whole 'animal diet' thing. It all seems awfully redundant to me. We're vampires, we survive on human blood." To Jeremy, Rebekah's voice was like nails on a chalkboard right now. He didn't want to listen to her. She continued talking about why vampires should have human blood, and Jeremy continued trying to ignore her. Rebekah had the opposite idea. She thought if she talked more, he'd want to listen and he'd want to talk to her. She wasn't getting a response and it irritated her. She just wanted him to be happy and not angry at her, but nothing seemed to work.

"I'm proud of you so far, Jer. You haven't lost control yet and you've been quite good. You're going to do just fine with this, I can tell." Rebekah beamed, forcing herself to seem happy. Jeremy finally looked at her and Rebekah's smile widened. She was so happy that she was finally getting a response.

"Rebekah, please just shut up. I do not want to listen to you right now." Jeremy shrugged, his voice awfully monotone. Rebekah swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded. She stayed quiet for a few moments, before she looked at him.

"Stop it, Jeremy. I'm trying to help you!"

"I get that, but you're being so damn annoying!"

"It's because I care, Jeremy! I care about you and I want you to be okay! I don't want you to lose control and hate yourself for it! I love you too much!" Rebekah shouted. All the frustration she felt today was coming out in her words. She was so angry with him for being this way, even though she knew it wasn't really his fault. Jeremy sighed and buried his face in his hands. He looked at her again and sighed.

"I'm sorry." His voice was softer and kinder now. Genuine. He slowly reached his hand out to her cheek and stroked it gently once with his thumb, before brushing a few stray strands of her hair behind her ear. Rebekah didn't say anything. She kept her eyes on the road and continued to drive. Jeremy closed his eyes for a few moments, before opening them.

"Rebekah, I love you. I'm sorry." He looked at her, hoping she'd respond. After a small while, she looked at him and nodded.

"It's okay. I'm sorry for how I've been acting. I love you, too." She smiled to him weakly and he planted a quick and soft kiss on her lips.

"Can you tell me again why we're in a library? And why we had to travel out of town for this?" Jeremy questioned, raising a brow.

"It's to test you. You've been on blood bags so far and now I want you to feed for real, but I want you to learn how to be discreet. A library seemed the best place. And we had to travel out of Mystic Falls because everyone's on vervain there." The blonde shrugged as they entered the library. Smiling sweetly to the librarian, she walked past him with Jeremy. Holding his hand, she guided him to the isle which was furthest away from the librarian.

"You know you really beat the blonde stereotype, right?" Jeremy grinned, letting go of her hand and snaking an arm around her waist.

"Obviously." Rebekah smirked, chuckling lightly as she did.

The two vampires reached the furthest isle and saw only one person in it but them. It was a woman who looked about 20. She had dark auburn hair and dull brown eyes. Though she was naturally pretty, she didn't look particularly interesting, nor did her boring clothing.

"Her." Rebekah whispered to Jeremy and gently pushed him forward. He knew what to do. They'd discussed it the day before. Jeremy nodded and took a deep breath, before walking towards the woman.

"Hey." He smiled. The woman looked up from her book and nodded once.

"Hello." She spoke, her voice quiet and nervous.

"I'm Jeremy."

"Melissa." The woman closed her book and a small, timid smile crept onto her lips.

"I'm gonna ask you to do something, okay?" Jeremy spoke, now concentrating on compelling her. The woman nodded automatically.

"Good. Don't scream or object. Stay quiet." The man hoped the compulsion had worked, or she would definitely go crazy. Rebekah strolled towards them and leant against the book shelf. She smiled a proud smile as Jeremy bit into the woman's neck. He seemed to be keeping control well and the woman didn't appear to be in too much pain. Of course, Rebekah was okay with Jeremy killing her. She didn't particularly care if he did, but she knew _he_ did, so she couldn't allow him to hurt the woman, no matter how little Rebekah valued her life.

Jeremy was listening to the heartbeat of the human he was feeding on. He knew that once it slowed too much, he had to pull away and heal her. He wanted to stop feeding on her before it got to that. Obviously the blood was incredible. The taste of it was euphoric and it was hard to keep control, but not impossible. He didn't want to hurt her and he knew what his parents would have thought of this. They'd have been extremely disappointed, and that was what he was using to help him. As the woman's heart beat began to slow, Jeremy closed his eyes more tightly and forced himself to pull away from her neck. Rebekah handed him a tissue and he wiped his mouth. Jeremy looked back at Melissa.

"Don't remember any of this. Go back to your book and act as if this didn't happen. If anyone asks, you were, um… You were attacked by an animal, but you're fine now." He said, compelling her, before he turned to Rebekah.

"You did amazingly." She smiled and kissed him softly.

"I did?"

"Yes. Now, come on, let's go home and celebrate." Rebekah grinned, taking Jeremy's hand as she quickly began walking out of the library with him.


End file.
